Ogron
Ogron is the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. Appearance Ogron has wavy, shoulder-length red hair and a red goatee. He has blue eyes.He wears black plants and a black shirt that goes just above his knees. He looks much like Valtor. Personality Ogron has a personality that fluctuates like the weather. He is rather mean, determined to get what he wants, and the only apparent place he showed compassion was when Duman was injured. Despite what he says, he does care about the other Wizards, because to him they are like his brothers and/or friends. When time calls for it, he is "nice" or "compassionate" to Roxy, as seen once in Episode 8, and seen again in Episode 13, however this is most likely to get the White Circle and/or her. Ogron appears as a twenty-five year old man, however it is said he is much older than that. He is very strategic and uses any kind of dark spells to either get Roxy and the White Circle or destroy the Winx. Ogron is also somewhat sadistic, enjoying hurting people and spreading chaos around him. Series Seasons |-|Season 4= Ogron, and the Wizards came to Gardenia, believing that the last fairy on earth was in Gardenia. In episode 6, it turns out that Roxy was the last fairy on earth and the Wizards try to capture her so that they will finally become the world's supreme Wizards and get the absolute power on Earth . Roxy cried for help as she did not know what was happening, and Artu bit Duman 's hand in order to save Roxy. Roxy asked the Winx what was happening. Ogron in episode 12 kidnapped Roxy and asked her to hand over the White Circle to him. Roxy is afraid at first but gets the courage to fight with the White Circle's power thanks to Morgana, Roxy's unknown mother. When Gantlos used his power to prevent a train from hitting Ogron, he nearly caused all the area around the battle to be destroyed, endangering the nearby people as well. Bloom then used her Believix to convince the people around to believe in fairies and in doing so weakened the Wizards and defeated them. Weakened by the increasing popularity of the Winx, the Wizards tried to make people hate fairies by transforming Mitzi and two of her friends into Evil Fairies after they felt Mitzi's jealousy for Bloom and for Stella. Mitzi and her friends started terrifying people in Gardena and their negative energy caused the nearby people to start hating fairies till the Winx helped them, causing them to start liking fairies again, and turning Mitzi and her friends back into powerless humans by annihilating their Evil powers. When Tecna hid the White Circle in her video game temporarily while the Winx would be singing at the Frutti Music Bar, the Wizards entered the game to steal it, but the Winx arrived on time and fought the Wizards, who used the spell of the White Circle to take the White Circle the Winx were protecting, but its positive energy harmed them and they disappeared for some time. Later, when analyzing the White Circle, the Winx find out that there were many White Circles before which could be used to go into the Realm of Fairies, but the Wizards destroyed them all using their Black Circle, except the one Roxy had. During their visit to Tir Nan Og, the Winx were attacked by a pink snake-like creature which took the appearance of what they liked the most to capture them. This creature had been created by the Wizards to prevent anyone from freeing the Fairies]. The Winx defeated all the traps of the Wizards and freed the Earth Fairies who were now all wanting Vengeance from the Wizards for having imprisoned them, but also from the humans for having forgotten them. Freeing the Earth Fairies, released all the positive energy that the Wizards had imprisoned and weakened them greatly, since their strength came from the energy that they had absorbed by stealing the powers of the Earth, and this energy was now free. The Wizards then became the victims of the wrath of Morgana and her Fairies of Vengeance and Duman, who had been greatly weakened like the other Wizards, barely escaped from them during the last encounter of the Wizards with the Vengeance Fairies. And, being weak, his transformation power used too much of his own strength and caused Duman to become affected by an incurable disease. Following this, the Wizards surrendered to the Winx asked for their protection and Ogron gave his Black Circle to Bloom. The Winx decided to take the Wizards to the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla, to give Duman shelter so long as he is not cured. Bloom tells Ogron that she convinced Morgana to allow the Wizards to receive an impartial from the Fairies. Ogron told Bloom that he accepted. Meanwhile the disease makes his transformations to become uncontrollable and the Specialists took him to Gardenia at the Winx girls' lounge in the Love & Pet Shop where Nabu tried to cure him. However he escaped into the town till Gardenia's park where, before being killed by Nabu, revealed to the Specialists that Ogron's submission to Morgana was a trap and once Morgana will put the Black Circle on her finger there will be a great disaster and that the gates of the Abyss will open, causing the Specialists to rush to Tir Nan Og to help the Winx. During the ceremony in which the Ogron and the other wizards were supposed to submit themselves to the Justice of the Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, and it caused a crack in the ground to open, with a vortex which led to the Great Abyss coming from it. The vortex started sucking in the Earth Fairies and would have done so, had it not been for the Winx, who saved many of the Fairies, and Nabu, who used all his energy to close the vortex, causing him to go into a coma-like state. When the Winx summoned the Gift of Darkness, Ogron took it and wasted it on a flower before running away along with Anagan and Gantlos into the Omega Dimension. After this, Nebula overthrew Morgana and proclaimed herself as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies, and led the Warrior Fairies into the Omega Dimension along with Aisha, who joined them out of desire of revenge for what happened to Nabu, to take revenge from the Wizards. On arriving at, the Winx found Morgana trapped in her mirror and Morgana then revealed that Roxy was her daughter and the only one who could order the mirror to free her. After being freed, Morgana and the Winx (minus Aisha) went to the Omega Dimension where Morgana was found most all the Earth Fairies have been partly trapped in ice that Gantlos caused to collapse on them using his powers and convinced them to drop their desire for revenge after freeing them, except Nebula and Aisha who continued to chase the Wizards. Ogron and his friends have reached the end of the Omega Dimension, and Ogron then ordered Gantlos to dig more into the ice of the Omega Dimension when Nebula and Aisha found them and tried to fight them but were overpowered, causing a sarcastic remark from Ogron that they wanted to avenge Nabu, but were not cruel enough to do it. Just then, all of the other Winx appeared right in time and tried to persuade the Wizards to surrender, to which Ogron replied at the other Wizards that they should refuse to do this and instead used a joint attack against the Winx, who used a convergence spell to fight back. The Wizards were much stronger, but Aisha and Roxy decided to help the Winx, as well as Nebula, and together, the Winx became strong enough to finally make the Wizards give in by overpowering and weakening the Wizards' strength and powers, which made the Wizards' joint attack reversed towards themselves and become struck by their own attack and became struck by the Winx's Convergence spell, making the Wizards themselves finally suffer their own final defeat at the Winx and Nebula, by making the Wizards themselves becoming frozen solid. As the ice around them began to crumble and fall, the frozen Wizards fell into the ravine (dug by Gantlos), never to be seen again. Magical Abilities Ogron is an incredibly powerful dark wizard and the most powerful of the other wizards of the black circle. He is capable of firing powerful dark magical blasts, creating magical shields, teleportation, telekinesis, and power bestowal (Capable of turning Mitzi and her friends into dark fairies). He has a rare ability to absorb a fairy's magical energy to become more powerful and can convert damage into strength to become stronger. Trivia *Ogron's name was probably derived from that of the creature called the Ogre which had an insatiable hunger, recalling Ogron's thirst for and ability to absorb power, and possible Oberon, from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. *Ogron makes short cameo in Season 5 trailer along with other antagonists, when Bloom tells about her travel as fairy. As all antagonists appear chronologically, Ogron is fourth and also final one to be shown, but oddly other Wizards of the Black Circle is not shown along with him. *Ogron's ability to absorb the Fairies' powers is similar to Darkar's power to absorb all energy, and how he and the other Wizards turned Mitzi and her friends into Dark Fairies recalls of when Darkar gave the Gloomix to the Trix and when he turned Bloom into Dark Bloom. Ogron's red hair also increases this similarity. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics